Bloody hell were in the 17th Century!
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Draco are on school vacation when they get trasnsported into the 17th Century abord the intercepter with Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Happy Family WHAT?

Hey there, here is the re-post since it was taken down, please tell me what you think and I still need a beta reader for this story please enjoy as I unravel the plot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry looked down over the ocean, Hogwarts was having a field trip/camp for the 6th and 7th years after the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
Things had changed, Hogwarts had changed, but mostly HE had changed and so had Ron and Hermione, his 'friends'.  
  
Harry sighed heavily as he headed back to the cabins they were staying in, thanking, or damning, his luck he had been paired with one of four chaperones, Severus Snape.  
  
Then in the next room of his cabin was his Godfather, Sirius Black and his Godfathers mate, Remus Lupin and then in the third room was Snapes God son, Draco Malfoy whom was sharing the room with Remus and Sirius.  
  
A third room being kept for the people who were making trouble on the camp.  
  
Things had changed after the defeat of Voldemort, he had gone through a pure magic burst, where he grew to a height of 6 foot, three inches shorter than Sirius, 2 inches taller than Remus and Draco and 5 inches shorter than Snape.  
  
His eyes had become an enchanting sparkling green that you could just get lost in, yet the pupils had become slits. His black raven hair had grown out to his broad shoulders with tints of red.  
  
And his magic came to his will even with out his wand.  
  
Sirius had been declared a free man once the war had finished, free rekindling his love for the werewolf Remus Lupin.  
  
Draco had become his friend while Dumbledore shacked them up in a mountain retreat, where they had bitched, whined, yelled, hit, slapped and eventually shagged each other senseless.  
  
And a wonderful shag it was and went on what it would seem like forever, but than it ended when Snape and Sirius burst into the room whilst it was in full swing.  
  
Harry chuckled in remembrance of that day, he and Draco had been drilled on the safety of sex and what should have and should not have been done by their godfathers whilst Remus, himself and Draco sat back as soon as the two godfathers started arguing with each other about the ethics of sex.  
  
But as Remus finally calmed the guys down, Draco and himself were in heavy snogging on the sofa only to be told off once again.  
  
Here they were, Harry and Draco never came through with their 'relationship' since both of them though they'd be better off as friends that did the occasional fuck if it was needed.  
  
Harry had developed feelings toward a stranger that has been invading his dreams for countless days now and that led him to the edge of a cliff looking out over the ocean.  
  
Turning back on the ocean, Harry headed back toward his shared cabin to make dinner since everyone else had no chance in hell at using a muggle compliances in the modern muggle day home, or in this case cabin.  
  
"Hey Harry come on, were starving over here." Draco yelled as soon as Harry entered the cabin.  
  
"I'm positive that you can go with out dinner for a few minutes Draco, I'm sure Remmy, Siri and Professor Snape can wait, you're just an impatient brat." Harry replied his nose snubbed up and entering the kitchen.  
  
"I am not a brat and I'm not impatient, I'm a Malfoy." Draco huffed as he got up to follow Harry into the kitchen.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"So what do you two kids want to do after dinner?" Sirius asked as he finished his potatoes.  
  
"How about we get out a deck of cards and play a card game." Remus suggested looking at the others around the table.  
  
"What game though?" Snape questioned.  
  
"How 'bout Strip Poker?" Draco offered with a smile.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco, his fork half way to his mouth, "And why dear Draco should we do that when I get a free show from Snape in the bedroom when he changes for bed." Harry pondered as Sirius spluttered.  
  
"Harry please don't talk about naked Snape at the Dinner table, actually don't talk about naked Snape at all." He shuddered.  
  
"What's the problem with that Siri?" Remus asked, "We've seen Snape as equally naked when we were hiding under James' cloak." He reminded his lover.  
  
Sirius blushed as he looked around the table, "And what pray tell were you doing in the Slytherin Quidditch room? Considering that was the only way any of you could see me naked." Snape asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Sirius and Remus spluttered before they could reply but all that came out was the word "Pranks."  
  
Snape looked livid, his teeth grinding, "You were in the Slytherin Change Rooms, to set up pranks and saw myself and the rest of the Quidditch team change after practise?"  
  
"Ah well you see, we specifically came into the Quidditch Rooms to prank on you, and ah well we couldn't help BUT look at you." Sirius explained, a blush tinting his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah and I bet you had a hell of a time battling that stiffy." Harry murmured under his breath causing Draco to crack up laughing.  
  
"Harry that was totally inappropriate." Remus reprimanded.  
  
"I guess we'll take that as a yes then huh Dray?"  
  
"Yep." Draco replied as he left the table taking everyone's plates with him into the kitchen and pulled a deck of cards from atop of the bench cabinet.  
  
"So do you guys wanna play or not?" Draco asked as he shuffled the deck of cards.  
  
Severus looked at Harry and than at Draco before looking to Sirius and Remus who in turn were looking at him.  
  
"I'll play." He sighed, "But you do this by my rules since I'm the only one that can keep a clear head that isn't full of lust."  
  
"Yes Sev." Harry said sitting back down in his chair at the table.  
  
"Don't call me Sev." Severus glowered taking the cards from Draco and began to shuffle the deck for himself.  
  
"So how are we gonna play this Sev?" Harry asked as Remus excused himself for the bathroom and Sirius to his bedroom to get a bottle of Vodka and some shot glasses.  
  
"Have you played Poker before Potter?" Severus asked as he began to deal the cards for each player.  
  
"Yes I have Sev. With the boys in the dorm before the war, nothing heavy just betting chocolate frogs." Harry explained.  
  
"Wow Harry what a wonderful game there that only Gryffindors would play with using Chocolate frogs." Draco commented rolling his eyes.  
  
"We're not Drunken Heathens like Slytherins are Dray." Harry replied as Remus came back to the bathroom followed by Sirius who joined the others at the table.  
  
"So does everyone know the basics?" Severus asked, getting affirmative nods in return, Sirius continued.  
  
"Good. Then we can make this a little more interesting. Five cards draw strip poker. Lose the hand, you lose the clothing you bet and you take a shot. If you fold, then you take a half shot. The winner keeps their clothes and doesn't have to drink. Sound good?" He asked the other as he dealt a hand to each player.  
  
Severus' heart suddenly sped up as he looked frantically towards the other wizards, praying they would not agree. There was no way in hell he could hide his desires if he ended up sitting around the table with his friends totally nude. Of course, he found himself clothed in his customary thin dress pants and white button down shirt, which left him very little room to lose, especially since he'd chosen to lounge around the safe-house without shoes. 


	2. Poker

"What happens when you run out of clothes?"  
  
Six. Remus had on at least six articles of clothing, maybe more by Severus' calculations. Probably eight, depending on the werewolf's choice of undergarments. Even with his sex crazed lover.  
  
Leave it to Remus to be wearing both socks and shoes at all times, just so he would look properly dressed. Severus couldn't believe this was happening to him.   
  
Sirius was similarly dressed, wearing a blue button-down shirt, untucked, and a pair of jeans, though he was wearing sandals, unlike Remus.  
  
That put Sirius' minimum down to four. Severus just couldn't imagine Draco wearing some kind of underwear.  
  
Glancing at Harry made Severus feel slightly better. The Man - Who - Lived was clad in his typical blue tank and white pants. He was also barefoot, like Severus. So that put Harry at three, since he absolutely had to be wearing something underneath the white silk pants.  
  
"You can bet other things, I guess. Favours, maybe? IOU's? I don't know. We'll see when we get there."  
  
Two. Severus could see only two on Draco and that was assuming that they boy wore no underwear, which Severus knew for a fact varied from day to day. Now Severus definitely felt more at ease.  
  
The blonde-haired boy was dressed in a white wife-beater and a baggy pair of jeans, also barefoot, giving him a laid back look that matched his attitude.   
  
That was the last place he needed his mind if was going to play strip poker.  
  
"So let me make sure I understand. Five cards are dealt face to each player, then the discard, and last, a round of betting before the hands is revealed? How will the betting work so that you know how to judge weather or not you should fold?"  
  
Draco drummed his hands on the table as the group thought over Harry's observation.   
  
They'd practiced poker together, but hadn't really talked about the rules of 'strip' poker, so now Draco just had to make some up in his head. At least, this way, with all the questions, it didn't look as if they'd planned it.  
  
"Ummm... How about we bet clothing articles? Will that work?"  
  
Remus nodded, pretending not to notice as Severus' eyes grew wider. It was obvious that the Greek descendent wizard didn't have enough clothes to bet much to begin with.  
  
"Sounds good. Let's start."  
  
Watching as Sirius dealt the cards, Harry noted that Severus seemed slightly apprehensive, though the onyx eyed wizard had yet to object to their little game.   
  
Severus picked up his first hand of cards. Three Kings, an Jack, and a Five, should keep him safe, or at least prevent him from losing the first hand of the game.   
  
Setting down the Five for discard, Severus waited nervously to see what the other four boys would do.  
  
Draco studied his hand for a moment and throwing down his only club in a hand full of diamonds. Hopefully, Sirius would be give him another, which would give him room to gamble. It would make sense for him to stay in with a Flush, but otherwise he would have to fold.  
  
Sirius tried not to laugh as he watched his friends try to figure out what he had dealt them and what to discard. It actually made it a bit harder, seeing as they had to try and guess what Sirius was planning to deal them.  
  
"Discard."  
  
All five wizards watched each other in anticipation, trying to read the others face as they received their cards. Now the real fun would start...  
  
"Call your bets."  
  
Since Sirius was dealing, they started with Remus, and then moved to Harry, Severus, and lastly, Draco.  
  
"Hm... I'll bet my shirt."  
  
All four boys nodded, each knowing that Remus was wearing enough clothing to outbid them anyway.  
  
"Fold."   
  
Draco quickly set down his cards and reached for his shot glass. There was no way he should stay in with only a pair of Nines.  
  
"Aw, come on Dray! Where's the fun in that?"  
  
Remus shook his head at Harry's antics. Since the raven-haired boy would be the first one down to nothing, as planned, it was easy for him to pick on everyone else.  
  
"He's probably just playing it smart, Draco. Your bet, Remus."  
  
"Call."  
  
Draco laughed aloud, still teasing Harry to keep the talking going. He knew that it would become uncomfortable later if they were all sitting around nude in complete silence.  
  
"See, Dray, even Severus has more balls than you. Call."  
  
Severus growled, but his retort was cut short by Sirius.  
  
"Call. Lay down your cards."  
  
******   
  
Harry giggled as he looked at his cards once more, a little too drunk to care that he was about to lose his boxers. Although Severus was down to wearing only his dress trousers knowing, thanks to Draco, that there was nothing beneath those thin black slacks.  
  
The other four wizards found themselves in a very similar position, though Severus had been one of the most conservative in the circle, since he had the least amount of clothing to lose.   
  
Draco lay on his stomach, his pale marble skin a light contrast against his white cotton boxers. The material clung to his skin so that it was plainly obvious that the material was a little too transparent to hide the Malfoy boy's modesty, hence the reason he was lounging in his current position.   
  
Sirius sat Indian style, comfortable in only his jeans, though he had no reason to worry. He would lose his pants only when he was ready.   
  
Remus was down to his khaki pants and whatever lay beneath them. The werewolf had managed to get himself thoroughly drunk in the process of losing his clothes and already folded on this round of cards as well, leaving just Draco and Severus to duke it out.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The raven-haired boy smiled lazily at Remus as he swayed back and forth.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm afraid you've lost your shorts."  
  
Harry had the decency to blush, even in his drunken haze. He had been trying his best to avoid looking at his team mates, not wanting to embarrass himself further by having a hard-on at this point in the game. So far he was doing good...  
  
Severus tried not to stare as red silk boxers slid over slim hips and down creamy white thighs, tried his best not to look as the tight little ass he'd been dreaming about for days was revealed right before his eyes, tried not to show his desire as his eyes took in the perfect length before him just waiting to be...   
  
Severus shook his head and tried to picture McGonagall in a bikini. With Harry sitting in front of him nude, a hard-on could be more than embarrassing and he didn't want to know how his acquaintances would react to it.  
  
Draco squirmed as he felt his company's eyes upon him, happy for the five shots of alcohol currently running through his system.   
  
"Cold, Draco?"  
  
Draco turned to look at Remus, suspicious of the evil sparkle in his amber liquid eyes.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Remus snickered, taking a quick glance at Draco's length. The blonde haired teen dropped his jaw, gaping at Remus' insult as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He couldn't believe the dusty blonde would suggest such a thing, even if he was just joking.  
  
"Ok, ok. Enough picking on me. Let's keep going so I don't have to be the only one sitting around in my birthday suit. Stupidity wants company."  
  
Harry snorted out a laugh.  
  
"It's your own fault, Malfoy. You can't bluff worth shit."  
  
Draco playfully stuck his tongue out at Harry as Sirius dealt the cards, starting another round.   
  
Silently, Draco stared at his straight flush, a 4-5-6-7-8 of hearts, and wondered what Harry and the others had been dealt that could be much better.  
  
Severus bit his lip nervously as he studied his cards. It was a good hand, yes, but he wasn't sure if it was good enough. Though the thought of losing his shorts made him squirm, he kept telling himself it wasn't a big deal. If Draco could sit around nude, then so could he, right? Taking a deep breath, Severus nodded to his four Nines and decided to risk it.  
  
"Discard."  
  
Severus' heart beat faster as he realised that neither Draco didn't have a discard either, wondering what the blonde-haired boy could possibly have and what he would bet with. What exactly did Draco mean earlier when he said they could bet 'favours'? What kind of an IOU would be worth more than sitting around nude?  
  
"Call your bets."  
  
Since Sirius was dealing, they started with Remus, and then moved to Harry, Severus, and lastly, Draco.  
  
Remus stared at his cards for a moment before setting them down. If Draco and Severus had good enough cards to not even discard, and Harry was going to win, then he might as well sit this round out and watch. He could tell it was going to get interesting anyways, so why miss out on the action.  
  
"I think I'll fold."  
  
Remus moved to pour himself a shot as Harry called his bet.  
  
"I'll bet my shorts."  
  
Now that was unexpected, Severus thought to himself. He hadn't planned on Harry staying in, especially with so little clothing left. Still, he had already decided to stay in this round, even if it would move him down to nothing.  
  
"Call."  
  
Four sets of eyes turned to Draco as the blonde-haired boy studied his cards.  
  
"Call."  
  
Sirius quirked his head to the side, revealing both eyes as he raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Draco... you can't match that call. You don't have any shorts to bet. You either need to fold or think of something you can bet instead." Remus interrupted.  
  
Draco pressed his lips together, pretending to think of something he had already planned out.  
  
"I'll bet a blow job."  
  
The Potion Master's eyes widened as he turned to the blonde-haired boy that was his godson, unable to believe what he was hearing. Was he serious? If he was, then Severus was definitely didn't know if he should have stayed in the game after that announcement.  
  
Especially if he had one this hand.   
  
Severus watched as Sirius met Harry's eyes for a moment before nodding in agreement then reached for the alcohol to pour himself a shot.  
  
"Ok... Fold. Lay down your cards."  
  
Severus breathed a small sigh of relief as Draco laid down his cards, revealing that Draco would not be giving him a blowjob and that he would now continue the game without his clothing. As the Potions master fidgeted nervously, he suddenly realised with relief that the group's attention was not on him, but on Harry's cards. More specifically, the attention seemed to be direct at Harry's Royal Flush, a hand that definitely beat Draco's Straight Flush.  
  
Severus shivered in anticipation as an evil grin slowly spread across Draco's face.  
  
"Pay up, Malfoy."  
  
Draco crawled across the floor towards Harry as the wizard pushed his chair back, his knees spread apart while his hands rested behind his head.   
  
Stopping to kneel between Harry's legs, Draco's world narrowed down to the mission before him, totally blocking out his other three companions who sat watching.  
  
As Draco started to slide the boxers from Harry's waist to get access to the length beneath, but before getting to far down his thighs to show anything, long fingered hands grabbed pale wrists halting the process.  
  
"I think that this should Stop Draco." Came the stern voice of his Godfather.  
  
Draco and Harry looked up into commanding dark eyes.  
  
"I think that Severus is right boys, this should stop now, by I.O.U's that is not what was supposed to be meant." Remus said, shifting in his seat.  
  
Draco looked back up at Harry, who shrugged in reply before a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna have to come to your room later Dray since we can't have any fun out here." Harry purred.  
  
"No you are not Harry James. You are staying in your room even if I have to tie you down myself." Sirius warned.  
  
Harry and Draco cracked up laughing, while Sirius, Remus and Severus looked at them as though they were pronouncing that they were married.  
  
"What is so funny?" Severus asked.  
  
"We weren't seriously going to do anything, we just wanted to wind you guys up, besides we both have feelings for someone other than each other but don't wanna tell them." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh! And when were you going to tell us that you had your hearts set on an other?" Sirius asked his godson.  
  
"It's not really any of you business Sirius Black whom I like 'cause you'd most probably disagree with my choice." Harry replied as he moved to stand and leave the room and ridicule behind.  
  
"Harry come on don't be like that." Sirius called after Harry, "I'm only looking out for you. I don't want to see you hurt." He said as he followed after him to Harry's and Severus' room.  
  
Remus shook his head, a smile on his lips as he looked back to Draco and Severus, "Do you know who he likes Draco?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not going o tell how it is."  
  
"I don't want to know who it is. Harry will tell me himself in time and when he's ready. What I asked is if you know who it is."  
  
"Yes Remus, I know who it is I think Harry and the one he loves would be happy together. That is if Harry decides to tell him that is."  
  
"Thank you Draco. That's all I need to know." Remus said squeezing Draco's shoulder softly before going to gather his lover from banging on Harry's bedroom door and into their own room.  
  
"All I want is you to be Happy Draco and if you think the person your in love with will make you happy that I have no reason to interfere unless they hurt you."   
  
Severus said before walking off to talk Harry into letting him into their room.   
  
"Thanks dad." Draco whispered before he went into his shared room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Severus looked over to Harry as he dressed into his bed clothes, "Why are you sulking Potter. You're Godfather is only concerned that you my have fallen in love with a person whom could be abusive toward you."  
  
"I know this Severus but I know he wouldn't hurt me I know." Harry replied softly and into his pillow.  
  
"How do you know Potter, what if it's all just an outer shell and he hides what he really is and you only see what he wants you to see."  
  
"Draco knows who he is and he knows him. Draco thinks that we'll be good for each other but I don't know what he'll think."  
  
"Will you tell me who Draco likes?" Severus asked as he pulled his quilt and sheet back before climbing into the bed.  
  
"I can't until Draco is ready for you and his crush to know." Harry replied as he rolled over onto his side to look at Severus, "Until then you and Sirius will have to play the protective parents while Remmy sits back and laughs at you both."  
  
"As long as Draco protects his heart." Severus said as he whispered "nox".  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
"Good night Severus."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco sighed as he entered his shared room with Remus and Sirius whom were both snuggled down together in the one bed leaving the other for him.  
  
"Are you alright Draco?" Remus asked hearing the young wizard sigh.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm fine." Draco replied as he changed into his bed wear.  
  
Remus sighed as he looked over Sirius' shoulder to get a better feel for where the boy was in the dark room, "It's Remus, not sir. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Really Remus, nothings wrong I'm just tired, that and I have a major headache from the alcohol. Sleep'll be good." Draco replied as he climbed under the covers getting comfortable.  
  
"If you're sure Draco. But if you ever have a problem, weather it's with Harry, Severus or the feelings you're having about your crush and feeling unsure I'm here for you to talk to and I won't tell ok?"  
  
"Thanks Remus I'll probably need that shoulder of your's after a while."  
  
"No problem Draco. Get some sleep. Good night."  
  
"Good Night Remus, Sirius."  
  
"Night Draco." Sirius mumbled as he snuggled into Remus and lightly began to snore. 


	3. Jack and the Crew

Jack Sparrow... Excuse me, Captain Jack Sparrow, stood at the wheel of the Interceptor he stole from Commodore Norrington once he escaped the jail with the help of William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Cap' in?" Anamarie said as she came up to the wheel, "Cook wan's to know wot's planned for din'er?"

Captain Jack looked over at Anamarie, "Anythin' that he can cook up. Get Will to 'elp 'im."

"Aye, Aye Cap' in." Anamarie said and went to the bow of the ship to drag Will Turner to the Galley.

Jack watched after Anamarie as he pulled Will by the ear into the hull of the ship to help the cook in the Galley, the crew thought that Will was a rather good cook for a heavy-handed blacksmith.

"Wat'll be happin' 'nce we ge' goin'?" Gibbs, Jacks first mate asked as he settled next to Jack.

"We'll be going to look fer me Pearl. Savvy."

"I know tha' Jack, but wat 'bout Barbossa, wat are ye goin' to do 'bout Barbossa and 'is crew?"

Jack looked at Gibbs, the man had a point and he, meaning Jack, wasn't sure on how to respond.

What WERE they going to do once they encountered Barbossa and his crew of bone by moon light, HOW were they going to kill them or at least dispose of them until they got to Isle de la Mureta with the Aztec gold and break the curse?

"Per'aps we should wait until they get to the Isle de la Mureta with the lass an' the gold to dispel th't curse they hav' on 'em. Knowing though th't it won't work 'cause the lass i'n't of the ri'ht blood an' all. Savvy?"

Gibbs looked at Jack as though he was crazy, which he most probably was, and that he didn't have a plan at all and was, as they say, winging it.

"Th't is the craziest thing I 'ave ev'r he'rd."

"An' th'ts why it'll work Gibbs. Th'ts why it'll work." Jack murmured as he looked out over the ocean. "Go an' eat Gibbs, we 'ave a long nigh' against us." he said bringing his compass out from the sash around his waist and flipped it open to have a look at.

Gibbs stood, "I'll get AnaMaria to come an' take ove' ye shift so ye can eat." he said clasping Jacks shoulder tightly before letting go and heading off to the Galley.

Jack watched over the ocean as he sailed the Interceptor, his crew in the hold below eating a finely made meal by Will and the cook, waiting for AnaMaria to finish her meal so that he could sit on deck, at the bow and eat his meal while directing the Interceptor to Isle de la Mureta.

# in the Galley #

Jack's crew sat around the Galley, each chin wagging to the other, each wondering weather or not Captain Jack Sparrow was in the right frame of mind when going off after a cursed ship and it's cursed crew.

Will sat in one of the dark corners, hiding himself from the pirates that Jack had Gibbs assembled for sailing after Barbossa, his crew and the Black Pearl, not really wanting to be apart of their talks, if it wasn't for him setting Sparrow free than they wouldn't even be here.

They'd still be stuck in Tortuga drinking and buying whores to sedate their lustful urges and then walking drunk in the streets after their 'session' and their money pouches missing without them knowing.

"Ye bet'er be'ave ye scurvy dogs, the Cap'n'll be comin' down to eat 'is din'er." Anamarie announced as she stood after eating her dinner and headed out and toward the helm.

# at the helm #

"Oi Cap' in, go an' 'ave yer din'er, the ship ain't goin' no w're." AnaMaria said as she pushed Jack from the wheel and toward the Galley where everyone else was eating their dinner.

"A'right AnaMaria luv, jus' stay on course and we'll be wi'h the Pearl come mornin'." Jack explained as he sashayed off do eat his dinner.

# back in the galley #

"'Ello lads." Jack crowed as he entered the galley, cook already going off to fetch Jack his dinner and to wash up the sitting dishes, settling down next to Gibbs, Jack starts to eat his dinner and drink his rum.

"Wot's the course of acti'n Cap' in?" one of his many crewmen asked as they ate their dinner.

"Wot is a Pirates course of acti'n when said Pirate is goin' after wot is 'is?" Captain Jack questioned his mate.

The men of the ship gave Jack looks of pure confusion, all except Gibbs of course; he knew somewhat of what Jack spoke but not enough to settle the shadow of threat crossing his mind.

Will sat in his shadowed corner, looking on as Jack and his crew spoke about the coming, or not so coming events within the next few days, knowing that he was a key player no matter what he will be doing on the Interceptor, it will all come down to his blood in the end.

Jack looked up from his dinner to the whelp, seeing that he was seated in the corner of the Galley away from him and the crew, watching with calculating brown eyes, Jack turned to Gibbs, "Watch the whelp when on deck Gibbs, there's a storm a brewin' to nigh' and I don't want him gettin caught in it with nigh experience."

Gibbs looked from the captain to Will, "Aye Cap' in I'll keep him in line, lad wont know what hit 'im with a storm of the old sea mistress." he replied, "When's the storm gonna hit do ye think Jack?"

"It'll hit us afore the moon rises full into the sky, gonna need all hands on deck for this storm, it's gonna be a biggin." replied Jack before he finished off his dinner and headed back up to the helm of the Interceptor.

"'Ave you finished yer dinner Cap' in?" AnaMaria asked as Jack came to the wheel to take over once again.

"Aye luv, finished and had a chat, storm comin' and Gibbsy is keeping' and eye on the whelp, Savvy."

"Well afore the storm comes ye had best have the crew come up 'ere to check the riggin'."

"Once the men have finished dinner then ye can tell yer orders to them, but I am the cap' in ere luv, I don't be takin' orders from you."

AnaMaria looked taken aback by Jacks words, "I didn't mean it like tha' Jack, just ye have yer mind on the Pearl more 'n' anythin', checkin the riggin might have slipped yer mind is all."

Jack sighed, "And yer right, I have been thinkin bout the Pearl and w'at I'm gonna do to Barbossa w'en I find the mutinous dog."

"Is everythin' alright though cap' in?" AnaMaria asked.

"Aye, just feel a change comin' and it ain't got notink to do with the Pearl and the Curse of Cortez." Jack said looking out into the horizon where storm clouds were gathering.


End file.
